finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingsglaive (group)
The Kingsglaive is an elite group of soldiers that defends Lucis in the Final Fantasy XV Universe. It is referred to colloquially as the Glaive, and it is blessed with the monarch's magic. The kings' of Lucis magical powers enable them to teleport, cast elemental spells and magical protective barriers, use healing potions, and forge weapons from thin air, and King Regis lends these powers to the Glaives who in turn are sworn to serve the crown. The Glaives' recurring theme is to fight to preserve hope for the future even in a losing battle. The Glaives serve as the main characters of the feature film Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV. Kingsglaive was founded 15 years ago , its predecessor having been the Royal Guard whose attire and use of royal magic were similar. Few are able to master their magical powers, but as Lucis's strongest soldiers, the Glaives are active in the war with the Niflheim Empire. The player characters of the Final Fantasy XV: Comrades multiplayer expansion are members of the Kingsglaive. Members *Titus Drautos - Captain in Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV *Cor Leonis - Leader in Royal Edition *Nyx Ulric *Libertus Ostium- Leader in Final Fantasy XV: Comrades *Crowe Altius *Pelna Khara *Tredd Furia *Axis Arra *Sonitus Bellum *Luche Lazarus *Elea *Miles *Delilah *Gutsco *Jenica *Luca *Nelly *Sadda *Tobul *Yura *Josef *Player Glaive Profile Hierarchy Among the Kingsglaive's members are warriors who participate in military operations, and mages who provide cover for the aforementioned by casting powerful spells. The Glaive receives its orders from both King Regis and Titus Drautos, but it otherwise lacks a ranking system. No soldier within the group is subservient to another. Equipment Uniform Each member wears a uniform that consists of a black frock coat, black pants, black fingerless gloves, and black, knee-high boots. In combat, the Glaives don black hoods with ornate visors, and some choose to cover their faces with pieces of black cloth. Many members customize their uniforms; a leather chest plate protects Libertus Ostium, silver pauldrons cover Luche Lazarus's shoulders, and Nyx Ulric wears flowing, purple ribbons and silver horn-like ornaments. The female mages wear leather, hooded bodysuits, thigh-high, heeled boots, and small capes with red interiors. In Final Fantasy XV, Noctis's party members gain the Kingsglaive Garb in Chapter 14, which they can wear with or without the jacket. It boosts Vitality and Spirit by 30% with the jacket, and HP Recovery Rate by 3% without the jacket. Weaponry Glaives wield daggers, sickle swords, and kukris used for cutting and to increase mobility, as the Glaive can warp by throwing their weapon. Ulric's Kukris can be obtained as daggers in Final Fantasy XV. Abilities The members wield King Regis's magic, and thus can warp and use many powerful spells, such as Fire, Thunder, Invisible, and Protect. Tredd Furia also demonstrates the ability to run down a vertical wall. Story For years, the kingdom of Lucis has waged war with the Niflheim Empire. Lucis has abandoned outlying territories like Galahd, subsequently displacing their people. Some of these refugees fled to Insomnia, the Crown City, with the help of the Hunters. After learning of his son's fate as the True King, Regis decided to create a force under his direct command to protect Noctis. Few among the refugees' number showed an aptitude for magic and were chosen to serve as the king's protectors. Hoping to someday retake their homes, the chosen refugees became the Kingsglaive. However, the Kingsglaive starts to fall apart when King Regis is forced to accept an offer of peace from Niflheim's chancellor, Ardyn Izunia, that would see all of the outlands annexed by the empire. As depicted in Final Fantasy XV Prologue Parting Ways, when Prince Noctis and Ignis Scientia come to the Citadel the day before Noctis's scheduled departure to Altissia, all guards but a couple of Kingsglaive who run past them greet him formally by bow. Ignis explains to Noctis Kingsglaive soldiers aren't from the Crown City, and thus may not have recognized him. Kingsglaive's captain, Titus Drautos, has requested the use of Prince Noctis's car to ferry important guests for the peace treaty signing. Drautos organizes for Nyx Ulric to drive Noctis back to his apartment in the city. The Kingsglaive has been tasked with protecting the king, and the Crownsguard's duties have been changed: their new orders are to protect the people of Lucis. This does not sit well with Marshal Cor Leonis, who is to be on external duty during the treaty-signing. Feeling abandoned by the crown, Tredd Furia, Axis Arra, and Sonitus Bellum turn their backs on the king. One of the terms of the peace treaty that Lucis is going to accept, is to cede all land beyond Insomnia, including Galahd, the home of many of the Glaives. Immigrants from the Lucian outlands are being treated as second-class citizens by many crown citizens, and the Glaives feel betrayed that the king and the city they have fought for would give away their homeland. Libertus Ostium abandons his fellow Glaives after the death of his comrade, Crowe Altius, and Titus Drautos is revealed to be Imperial General Glauca. He kills King Regis, robbing the Glaive of their magic powers. Luche Lazarus is burned alive when he is rejected by the Ring of the Lucii, and Nyx Ulric gives his life to defeat Glauca and preserve Eos's future. Insomnia is destroyed when Niflheim unleashes its Diamond Weapons and magitek infantry upon it. The remaining Glaives disperse. When Lady Lunafreya awakens Leviathan, she also releases the past kings' magical energy that was sealed in their royal tombs to give Noctis the power to enter a sustained form of Armiger. This awakens the rulers of yore and restores the Kingsglaive's powers. When Noctis disappears inside the Crystal for ten years, the world plunges into darkness. A call is put out for the remaining Glaives to migrate to Lestallum. With Libertus as their leader, the Glaives help the people of Lucis by collecting meteorshards to power up power stations to provide electricity to other areas. As told in Final Fantasy XV: Comrades, after restoring power to much of Lucis, the Glaives are called to Angelgard by Bahamut. They stand in the judgment of the Astrals for their betrayal of King Regis and the crown of Lucis as a whole. After proving their worth, Bahamut grants the Glaives pardon and Gentiana tells them that they are to rid Angelgard of the darkness before the return of the True King. The Glaives defend Angelgard and also return to Lucis to help with the growing daemon threat. They encounter Ardyn Izunia at the Citadel courtyard, who sics Ifrit on them. After the Glaives drive the god away, Izunia compliments them before departing to prepare for Noctis's arrival, and advises them to do the same. When Noctis returns, he discovers a group of Glaives has defended Angelgard in his absence, and many have died doing so. It is unclear if the group that meets Noctis dies or not, having completed their mission to protect Lucis until the True King's arrival. When Noctis reunites with his companions—Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia and Prompto Argentum—they don Kingsglaive uniforms in preparation for the return to Insomnia. Noctis meets a group of Glaives at the Kingsglaive Base Camp in Insomnia to tell them he will return the light to the world and fulfill the prophecy. Final Fantasy XV -The Dawn of the Future- depicts an alternate ending to the saga where Lunafreya is revived on imperial land, and learns the continent is abandoned and the only people around are hunters and soldiers. After she turns into a daemon she is taken to Lestallum, where the Hunters and the Kingsglaive try to decide what to do with her. Gameplay The player plays as a Kingsglaive member in the multiplayer. They can equip katanas, maces, polearms, daggers, shields, crossbows, and shuriken, in addition to having the ability to use elemental magic and warping. The Glaives can also find and use Royal Sigils—protective relics of previous Lucian kings and queens—to gain access to the unique abilities of that monarch. Gallery Kingsglaive Gadgets Art.png|Artwork of Kingsglaive accessories. Symbol Kingsglaive Art.png|Kingsglaive symbol. Kingsglaive Members 2.jpg|Kingsglaive members. Kingsglaive female Members.jpg|Female members. Kingsglaive Battle 4.jpg|The glaives use magic. Kingsglaive-HQ-Edvige-Faini-KGFFXV.png|Concept art of Kingsglaive's HQ. Kingsglaive-HQ3-Edvige-Faini-KGFFXV.png|Concept art of Kingsglaive's HQ. Kingsglaive-Traning-Ground-Edvige-Faini-KGFFXV.png|Concept art of the Kingsglaive's training ground. Kingsglaive base in FFXVRE.png|Kingsglaive's base in Final Fantasy XV: Royal Edition. Retinue in Kingsglaive attire from FFXVRE.png|Noctis's friends wear Kingsglaive uniforms. Glaives and Regis in Episode Ardyn FFXV.png|Regis and Glaives in Episode Ardyn. Etymology The "Mysterious Voice" in Final Fantasy XV: Episode Ignis draws a parallel to the group by calling the royal arms the "Glaive of Kings". Trivia *The symbol of the Kingsglaive has fifteen swords: seven on each side of Bahamut in the middle, who is himself holding one. This could be an allusion to the number fifteen, as Final Fantasy installments often make references to their number. Bahamut is an Astral associated with swords. *When Noctis's allies wear the Kingsglaive uniform in Final Fantasy XV, the pattern on the soles of their boots has eight swords. *Bahamut briefly appears in the pose of the Kingsglaive logo in Episode Ardyn. *In Final Fantasy XIV, "Kingsglaive" is a title available for those players who complete the A Nocturne for Heroes event. References ru:Королевские Глефы Category:Organizations in Final Fantasy XV